Prom Dresses, Prom Messes
by TheLIAF
Summary: All is fair during prom season at Shiz.  Multi-chapter
1. Friends to Frenemies

**Yes, Ozian universities have proms as far as this story is concerned.**

* * *

><p>"It's so peaceful without Galinda around." Fiyero commented as he entered Elphaba's dorm room in the westtern building of Shiz University. He promptly crumpled onto her bed and sprawled out.<p>

Pushing him over to make room for herself, Elphaba replied. "I won't say it hasn't been relaxing, except for when she barges in squealing about how much of a G-E-N-I-O-S she is." Elphaba shook her head. "I don't have the heart to tell her she's been spelling genius wrong." She grimaced. "Ever since this whole prom thing started she's been out with Avaric every day." Fiyero tensed and she looked at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

He gritted his teeth. "Nothing."

"Okay." Elphaba shrugged and pulled a book from her night table.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Fiyero rushed, pulling her back to face him. "You're supposed to bother me until I answer you! That's how it works!"

Elphaba glared at him and said in an even monotone. "My dear Fiyero, you must tell me what is bothering you. How will I ever survive knowing that something is keeping your tender soul in a state of unrest?"

"That's more like it...I think." Fiyero grinned and then said sadly. "It's just, every night Avaric comes into the dorm all tired and complaining about Galinda and the campaign and I just think..." He trailed off.

"YOU WANT TO BE PROM KING?" Elphaba exclaimed incredulously. She bit her lip to prevent the giggles that were dying to escape.

"No!" Fiyero argued weakly. "No..." He repeated.

"Aw, that's cute!" She teased.

"Cute!" Fiyero scoffed. "I am many things. Handsome, dashing, irresistible, beautiful, attractive, striking, gorgeous, fetching, good-looking, eye-catching and stunning, but I am NOT cute."

"Fiyero, you are throwing a fit over a plastic crown." She responded plainly.

"You're telling me you don't want the glory of being crowned the most popular person in school?" He asked.

"NO!" She replied furiously. "What kind of person would want-"

She was interrupted when the door was thrown open and someone shouted. "VOTE GALINDAVRIC 2011! GALINDAVRIC AS YOUR FUTURE PROM COUPLE!"

Elphaba rested her face in her hands. "Galinda, you've done this every day for the past week. We know you're running and we're voting for you."

"Well...I wouldn't say that." Fiyero said hesitantly.

"EXSQUEEZE ME!" Galinda shouted. "FIYERO TIGGULAR YOU ARE VOTING FOR US IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU BY THE HAIR INTO THE BOOTH!"

"I just thought that maybe there is someone more deserving than you two." He looked pointedly at Avaric, who was staring off into space, his arms loaded with posters and buttons.

The insult caught Avaric's attention. "Campus wants a natural beauty like me to win."

"What natural beauty?" Fiyero retorted.

"The natural beauty that has to wait half an hour for the bathroom while his roommate gels his hair." Avaric shot back, causing Elphaba to snicker from her position behind Fiyero. "And then I spend all day putting up posters with my face on it and have to meet nerds and Munchkins."

"I would hate to be you Avaric." Elphaba commented. "Suckered into this cruelty."

"It's not that bad." Galinda said absentmindedly, reapplying lip gloss in a mirror. "I'm going to look so good on prom night! The crown is calling my name." Her voice dropped to a whisper and she flailed her arms around. "_Gaaaaaa-linda. Gaaaaa-linda_."

Avaric sighed. "I wish it would call my name like that."

"That's not a very good prom king attitude. I'm not voting for you." Fiyero said dryly.

Galinda whirled around, her hands on her hips. "AND WHEN DID YOU DECIDE THAT?" She demanded.

"When I decided that Elphaba and I are running for prom monarchy." Fiyero said decisively.

"WHAT!" Galinda screamed.

"What?" Elphaba said, also shocked.

Avaric dismissed Fiyero's comment. "You're a joke Tiggular."

"I'm going to win." Fiyero said smugly. "And then we'll see who's a joke."

"One problem." Elphaba laid a hand on Fiyero's arm. "You don't have a partner."

Galinda and Avaric laughed. "He can't even get a partner." Galinda mocked.

Fiyero gestured to Elphaba. "My partner is right here."

"I'm not doing this!" Elphaba exclaimed. "It's humiliating and pointless and-" Fiyero looked at her pleadingly and she trailed off.

"Please." He begged. "For me?"

"Uhhh..." Elphaba hesitated and then relented. "But you owe me big time."

Fiyero was already waving his hands up and down in front of Galinda's angry expression. "Consider yourself beaten _Gaaaaa-linda_." He said arrogantly.

"Nice try." Galinda said, matching his arrogance. "But I have way more pull in this school than you."

"Oh really?" Fiyero said nonchalantly, crossing his arms. "I remember you being part of my _pull." _He looked at her pointedly. "Go back to your toddler beauty pageants. This is prom war."

"You talk the talk Tiggular, but can you walk the walk?" Galinda replied.

"You walk the walk Upland, but can you dance the dance?" Fiyero shot back.

"Well I'm going to beat you at the prom...the prom..." Galinda finished and then stalked out of the room. "Let's go Avaric. You have posters to hang; even though we don't have to because we're going to win."

Fiyero followed her out of the door. "Elphaba, we have to go register, although they should already know my name as reigning king of _everything_."

When Fiyero and Galinda were gone, Avaric looked at Elphaba haughtily. "Not suckered into it, huh?"

Elphaba walked ahead of him out of the door. "Don't be jealous because I'm going to win prom queen."

"I'm running for king." Avaric said irritably.

Holding up a hand to silence him, Elphaba said. "I know what I said."

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest I'm not aiming to become a writing prodigy with this story, I just really missed my humour genre, so read it, love it, hate it, review it do whatcha want, it'll be here anyway.<strong>


	2. Genioses with Smrt Ideas

"We need a couple name, some super stylish outfits, a speech, posters, buttons..." Fiyero wrote everything he said on a piece of paper.

Elphaba hung upside down on the couch in Fiyero's dorm absorbed in her history textbook. "I have never seen you make a list before...or even write in a notebook."

Fiyero ignored her and kept talking to himself. "They have a little bit of a lead, but we can catch up. Of course we always have the drawback that you're green, but it'll attract the exotic students."

With a gasp, Elphaba got up and slapped Fiyero's arm as hard as she could. "This is already bringing out the worst in you!"

"I only speak the truth." Fiyero replied, rubbing his sore arm. "You don't even need to help me sabota- I mean you don't even need to help me win, just stand there and smile." He flashed her a wide smile himself.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SABOTAGE GALINDA!" Elphaba yelled. "I AM NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO IT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE." She paused for a breath and then added. "This is just stupid. Galinda and Avaric are so set on this! I mean Galinda's _working_ toward something and Avaric has actually been bearable!"

"I'm sorry." Fiyero mustered and pulled her in for a hug, but over her shoulder his lips curled into a wicked grin.

"You're planning something." Elphaba said knowingly, pulling away from him. "I felt that grin."

Fiyero denied it.

"Yes, you are!" Elphaba sighed. "Why can't you just listen to me like Avaric listens to Galinda?"

"Because Avaric's whipped and I'm a free spirit." Fiyero replied impatiently.

"Shut up."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p>Galinda and Avaric sat on a bench outside the building. Her feet rested in his lap and they watched people pass by.<p>

"So you're going to help me sabotage them right?" Galinda asked sweetly.

"I can't believe you had to ask." Avaric responded easily, but was distracted by a crowd gathering around one of the tables nearby.

Together, they rose from their seat and joined the crowd, watching Fiyero address the people around him.

"Not only will I be an attractive prom king, but I will personally track down everyone who voted for me and give them a giant hug." The crowd cheered and Fiyero spread out his arms like a king with his adoring public.

He stood outside of the main building, atop a vacant table and Elphaba stood behind him rolling her eyes at the idiocy that was this prom campaign.

"And why should you vote for my girlfriend here?" Fiyero gestured towards Elphaba. "Because she's the kindest and most intelligent person we all know."

Smiling, Elphaba blushed and shifted uncomfortably.

"Annnnd also." Fiyero added. "We're all getting a little bit sick of the blonde infestation we have at this school." He pointed offhandedly at Galinda, who was standing in the far corner glaring at him sourly. "Sometimes we need a little bit of a mash up here at Shiz because we're all open minded people!" He encouraged another uproar from the crowd. "Any questions?"

"We want to hear Elphie speak!" Boq called from within the crowd.

Fiyero stepped back a bit and motioned for Elphaba to step up, but she shook her head violently.

"Come on!" He hissed. "Give the people what they want!"

"Come on Elphaba!" Nessa called. "Avaric did it!"

"SHE CAN'T TOP AVARIC!" Someone called loudly.

Elphaba looked around for the voice and didn't see anyone, but Avaric was looking away suspiciously. She took Fiyero's hand, pulling herself onto the table and said nervously. "Vote for me!"

"Bash Avaric." Fiyero whispered.

Turning to him, Elphaba shot back. "I said _no_ sabotaging."

"Just read this." Fiyero slipped her a paper.

"You wrote my speech?" Elphaba asked incredulously, before turning to the crowd. "Good morning friends! I stand before you to say, uh..." She glanced down desperately at the paper again. "You should vote for me because I deserve the crown. What do I have that other candidates don't have? Everything." She looked at Fiyero irritably. "We get it. Galinda's pretty and Avaric's the perfect asshole." She shot Fiyero another look. "But don't we deserve a change? Aren't we going to let the underdogs reign? Why go Galindavric when you can go Fiyeraba?"

Fiyero raised his arms yet again to the sound of the cheers and then stepped off the table; calling, "Sorry folks, I'm not giving out autographs today."

Galinda stalked through the crowd and came face to face with Fiyero. "THIS IS JUST SICK!"

Patting her good-naturedly on the shoulder, Fiyero replied. "You have so much to learn young, blonde one." He started strolling away, but Galinda stepped in front of him.

"FIYERABA! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?" She screeched.

"Excuse me!" Elphaba stepped off the table. "That's part of my name you're insulting!"

Wheeling around to face Elphaba, Galinda shrieked. "ELPHABA THROPP HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DO THIS? YOU KNOW BEING PROM QUEEN HAS BEEN MY DREAM EVER SINCE LAST WEEK!"

"Well now it's mine too!" Fiyero argued.

"It's all fair anyway, Galinda." Elphaba reasoned. "Both of us have a chance at it."

Elphaba moved forward to calm her down, but Galinda jumped away and started again. "YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS YOUR WHOLE LIFE! THIS IS WHY YOU CAME TO SHIZ!" She screamed. "TO RUIN MY DREAM! YOU STEAL EVERYTHING FROM ME! EVEN MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Really?" Elphaba rolled her eyes. "We're going back to this? He's just a guy! LET IT GO."

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! I'M GALINDA UPLAND OF THE UPPER UPLANDS!"

"Girls, girls, girls." Avaric started. "As interesting as Fiyero is, let's pick something more interesting to argue about like...a brick wall."

Fiyero cocked his head to the side and said smugly. "Jealous?"

"Actually no." Avaric responded. "I was just kind of feeling sorry for Elphie. I'm sure she has to listen to you talk about yourself all the time."

"That's not true!" Elphaba declared.

"Deny it." Galinda challenged. "Tell us without lying that Fiyero Tiggular is not obsessed with himself."

"Uh." Elphaba cleared her throat. "I don't think I can do that."

"HA!" Galinda cried out.

"As if you aren't obsessed with yourself, Galinda." Fiyero scoffed.

"Galinda is obsessed with many things." Avaric shot back. "Namely: pink, fluffy animals and her own shadow."

"My best friend told me I wasn't shallow." Galinda assured.

"No I didn't." Elphaba scoffed.

"_Not you." _Galinda answered rudely. "My other best friend."

Elphaba sighed. "Of course."

"Who's her other best friend?" Fiyero asked irritably.

"Me!" Galinda exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You better hope she's still your best friend." Fiyero laughed. "Because she'll be the only one voting for you come prom night."

Galinda glared at him and then spun on her heel, leaving an aura of menace behind her.

* * *

><p>Fiyero paced the length of the room back and forth, while Elphaba balanced upside down on the couch in her usual spot. "I'm pretty sure I read in a book once that you can confuse a blonde by putting them in extremely stressful fashion situations." He tried.<p>

"Are you sure it was a book?" Elphaba muttered. "Are you sure it wasn't nothing?"

"Oh yeah..." Fiyero agreed. "But still that was a decent observation."

"Are you saying that we kill Galinda's campaign by wearing tacky clothes?" Elphaba said bewilderedly.

"No, no. You've got that down already." Fiyero said absentmindedly.

Elphaba threw a pillow at his head. "And you've got enough blonde on the brain to top Galinda."

"That's it!" Fiyero exclaimed. "You'll show up in the same dress as her!"

Shaking her head, Elphaba refused. "No way."

"It'll kill her." Fiyero said devilishly. "Imagine her face when you show up in the dress."

"Being run over by Avaric in an ice cream truck and then trampled in a stampede of kids would be less painful than what she would do to me." She shrugged. "And since it's _Avaric's_ ice cream truck, that's saying something."

"Please." Fiyero begged. "For me?"

"Not going to work again." Elphaba said, casually flipping a page in her book.

"You have to!" Fiyero pleaded. "I'll do anything!"

"Why don't you go in the dress? It'll kill her even more." Elphaba suggested.

"Trust me, if they came in my size. I would." Fiyero said seriously.

Elphaba looked at him disbelievingly. "Sometimes I worry for your sanity."

"I'll owe you even bigger time!" Fiyero tried. "I'll do anything at all! Anything!"

"You mean like, say, if I told you to ask Avaric out, you would?" Elphaba asked mischievously.

"Whoa." Fiyero stopped in his tracks. "That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

"Not for an I'll-do-anything-favour." She replied.

"Okay. If you wear the dress, I'll ask Avaric out after prom." Fiyero relented.

"It's a deal." Elphaba agreed, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

He grinned down at her. "Oh, you are going to be so jealous when he says yes."

* * *

><p>Galinda sat on her bed, popping Smarties into her mouth like there was no tomorrow.<p>

"Galinda, slow down. You know how you get when you have too much sugar." Avaric scolded. "I don't want to clean up another chemical spill."

"This is my thinking food!" Galinda countered. "We have to beat Fiyero!"

"Don't get me wrong, I want to beat that pompous jerk as much as the next person, but how are Smarties going to give you an idea?"

"They're my secret weapon for destroying him." Galinda said ominously.

"Is this about when he dumped-"

Galinda shushed him. "WE DO NOT MENTION THAT DAY!"

Avaric wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Aw, I know he dumped you over the phone and ran off with your best friend to the city for a week where they did who knows what and didn't apologize..." He trailed off losing his train of thought and then brightened up again. "But you met me when you were clearing your clothes out of his closet and that alone makes everything better."

"I told you that we never talk about that horrible week ever again." Galinda said evenly.

"Aw, Galinda." Avaric crooned, trying to sound sympathetic. "I'm sure Elphie and Fiyero feel terrible."

"THAT'S NOT WHY WE DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!" Galinda screamed. "DON'T YOU REMEMBER? I CAME TO CLASS FOR A WEEK IN NOTHING BUT SWEATS AND STREAKY MASCARA! PEOPLE _STILL_ TALK ABOUT THAT FASHION BREAKDOWN!" Galinda frantically reached into the box of candies she was holding and stuffed more in her mouth, chewing loudly. Shaking the box to get the last one out, she dropped it into her hand, looking at the pink Smartie now sitting in her hand. "A PINK ONE! THIS'LL HAVE OUR IDEA!"

"How can a Smartie-"

Galinda cut him off. "Smarties make you smart. OBVIOUSLY. S-M-R-T. Get it through your head!" She chewed the Smartie thoughtfully and her face lit up. "WEAR THE SAME TUX AS HIM! IT'LL KILL HIM!"

"GALINDA, THAT'S GENIOS!" Avaric exclaimed. "He's probably going to wear that stupid red one again!"

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "I'm a genios?"

Avaric nodded. "Totally."

Galinda threw her arms around Avaric. "I LOVE YOU!"

"That'll do, pinkie. That'll do." Avaric said kindly, patting her back.


	3. Fashionable Relationships

"Operation Fashionisto a-go." Fiyero whispered into a walkie-talkie, pulling his black cap over his head. "Do you read Green Bean? I repeat. Do you read Green Bean?"

"Of course I read that's what books are for stupid, and I'm right here." Elphaba said irritably, pushing the walkie-talkie back into his hand.

"At least use the codename I devised." Fiyero urged.

"Fine." Elphaba said angrily. "Of course I read that's what books are for _Captain Swagger,_ and I'm right here."

Fiyero nodded approvingly. "That's more like it." He looked around Elphaba's dorm room. "Now where would Galinda hide a dress that she didn't want us to see?"

"The closet?" Elphaba guessed.

"Too obvious." Fiyero declared, he crossed the room and started looking under Elphaba's bed and in her drawers.

"Captain Swagger, you're on the wrong side of the room." Elphaba called.

"No. That's the genius of it. She hid it on your side because she knew you'd never think to look here, but I see right through the plan." Fiyero said evilly.

"Sure thing." Elphaba replied, leaning back on Galinda's bed and closing her eyes. "Tell me when you've found it."

Half an hour later, Elphaba woke up to all of her clothes on the ground and Fiyero searching her dresser. "What the hell?" She cried, stepping over the mess.

"It's not here!" He said, desperately rooting through a sock drawer.

Elphaba walked into Galinda's closet and came out a few seconds later holding a plastic cover hung by a hanger with a large sticker on the front labelled: PROM DRESS.

Fiyero looked at Elphaba in awe.

"Now you can clean up my stuff and then we'll take a look at this dress." Elphaba affirmed.

He bunched up the pile and pushed it under the bed then looked at her readily. "Done." He reached for the dress, but Elphaba pulled it away from his grasp.

"I think I better open this one." She said carefully.

"Why?" He looked hurt.

Elphaba shrugged. "I think this job requires someone with-"

"A gentle touch." Fiyero agreed.

"Actually I was going to say a brain, but that works too." Elphaba finished cheerfully. She slowly unravelled the plastic from around the hook and pulled it away revealing a bright pink dress. "Sweet Oz, you can't expect me to wear this."

"Check the tag and we'll go out and get yours." Fiyero said automatically. "This is going to be too good."

"This is going way too far!" Elphaba exclaimed. "Galinda is going to be crushed."

"So will my feelings if we lose!" Fiyero retorted.

"Fiyero," Elphaba started gently, "Winning prom king really isn't going to make you feel manlier."

"Are you saying I won't look fantastic in that crown?" He shot back.

"I'm saying that you need to get over yourself and support your friends!"

Fiyero grinned deviously. "And what if I happened to hear Avaric talking about your slim chances of winning; about how a certain green girl could never beat him because she isn't nearly smart enough and a certain blonde complaining that green girls are no competition for her."

Elphaba clenched her fists. "_Galindavric."_ She snarled. "Okay, fine, but only because they're stuck up, dimwitted..."

Silencing her, Fiyero murmured. "One day you'll see I'm always right and learn to embrace it."

* * *

><p>Avaric peeked under Fiyero's bed and then pulled out a sparkly red suit. "He thinks he's really smart doesn't he?"<p>

"I dunno." Galinda argued. "He did better than me in history."

Staring at Galinda blankly, Avaric replied. "Galinda, Fiyero failed history."

Galinda shrugged. "Oh well, I wasn't planning on being a plumber anyway."

Avaric shook his head bewilderedly and decided to ignore her statement. "You know where we can find this tux right?"

"Of course silly!" Galinda squealed. "It's rather handsome isn't it?" She sighed. "Especially if Fiyero wears it..." She trailed off and stared off into the distance.

"GALINDA!" Avaric snapped his fingers to bring her back to reality. "You're mentally cheating on me with Fiyero again aren't you!"

"No!" Galinda shrieked. "I would never do that to you!"

"Last week you told me that if Fiyero tried out for the swim team, you'd go to every practice." Avaric said crossly. "The week before you mentioned that Fiyero has wonderful tattoos in places I'd rather not hear about."

"Well it's the truth!" Galinda exclaimed. "You don't want me to lie to you, do you?"

"A little bit, yeah!" Avaric exclaimed.

"You know I don't even think Elphie found the tattoos yet." Galinda confided quietly.

"Galinda!"

"I'm sorry, Av." Galinda rushed. "You know I love you." Avaric smiled, but she continued. "I mean, you're not nearly as good looking or popular as Fiyero, but I still want you!"

"Gee, thanks Galinda." Avaric said sarcastically. "Although I happen to be extremely popular."

"Biq asking you advice on which hat to wear doesn't count." Galinda muttered.

"It does!" Avaric countered. "He valued my opinion of choosing the magenta hat over the pinkish-purple hat!"

"They were the same hat!"

"Don't be jealous because I'm phenomenal at choosing hats, Galinda. That's not right." Avaric said confidently.

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Okay. Top this. I gave Elphie my ugliest hat and it looked _good _on her."

"Last winter, I told Fiyero to wear a hat because it was cold outside!"

"Last winter I made Fiyero take off the hat because it looked ridiculous!"

Avaric opened his mouth to reply, but didn't.

"I win." Galinda squealed, climbing onto Avaric's bed and bouncing up and down.

Seating himself beside her in defeat, Avaric put his face in his hands. "I lost to a blonde." He looked at her pleadingly. "Don't tell Elphie."

"Aw, don't worry. You're populer-lar than Elphie anyway!" Galinda said, patting him on the shoulder. "And when we win it'll go through the floor!"

"You mean through the roof." Avaric corrected.

"You are _so_ smart." Galinda said in awe. "You know more things than I can think of!"

"I think that's called average intelligence." Avaric replied.

"RUDE!" Galinda cried. "You're not supposed to call me stupid! You're my boyfriend!"

Avaric held his hands up. "You're right. I'm sorry. It was completely uncalled for."

"Look at us." Galinda sighed. "We're turning into Fiyero and Elphie with all this arguing."

"No one's that bad." Avaric declared. "I walked in here last night and they were fighting about cats. I don't even..."

"That's okay. I'm going to be their therapist one day!" Galinda said excitedly.

"Elphie asked you already?"

"No. She doesn't know yet." Galinda replied. "I think they need me right now though. This prom thing has them totally on edge."

"Oh, really?" Avaric said thoughtfully, stroking an imaginary beard.

"Yeah."

"So, they could easily be torn apart and their campaign easily destroyed?" Avaric continued.

"Yeah."

"And we could orchestrate this madness?" Avaric finished devilishly.

"Why are we talking about instruments now?" Galinda asked bewilderedly. "You had a really good idea for a second there."

Avaric sighed. "Just go eat some more Smarties and we'll plan it later."


	4. Pink vs Green

"What's Galinda's pride and joy?" Fiyero asked knowingly, sitting across from Elphaba in a cafe.

"Her hair?" Elphaba replied.

"Exactly." Fiyero said. "So I'm saying we give her a taste of what it's like to lose something of importance."

"No, Fiyero!" Elphaba exclaimed. "She'll have a heart attack if we cut off her hair!"

"I didn't say _cut_." Fiyero said pointedly. "I'm saying we do a little damage with green dye."

"That's cruel!" Elphaba gasped as Galinda and Avaric entered the cafe, deep in conversation and not noticing them. "They're up to something. I've never seen Galinda so focused."

"That's why we have to strike first!" Fiyero said excitedly.

Suddenly, Galinda turned and saw them looking intently at her. She made her way over to their table, pulling Avaric along. "So how are you two doing?" She asked sweetly.

"Ah, same old, same old." Fiyero replied casually. "So, what were you two talking about over there? Seemed pretty interesting."

"We were deciding how many kids we're going to have." Galinda rushed. "We decided on three. Two beautiful girls and one boy. All curly blondes of course." She flipped her hair.

"Oh yeah." Fiyero said incredulously. "Well we'll double that with six kids."

"I hate kids." Elphaba mumbled.

Fiyero ignored her. "Three boys and three girls. All super attractive like me."

"I hate kids!" Elphaba said louder.

"And they'll all be able to do magic, so they'll always be superior to yours." Fiyero finished.

"I wonder where you're going to adopt these imaginary dream kids from." Elphaba said, fiddling with her coffee cup.

"You two." Galinda scoffed. "Always arguing. We thought we could help out your relationship a bit."

"Definitely." Avaric agreed. "We're here for you. You know I've always wanted to be a therapist."

"I thought you wanted to be a model or a pirate." Fiyero said skeptically.

"Don't worry about me." Avaric answered quickly. "This is about you." He pointed a finger at them and pulled up chairs to the end of the table for himself and Galinda.

"Now Elphie." Galinda started. "How have been you feeling about Fiyero's reaction to prom lately?"

"I dunno..." Elphaba trailed off.

"Do you feel like he's an insensitive jerk, who's using you for his own advancement?" Avaric cleared his throat and muttered. "Because that's what it looks like to us."

"And Fiyero." Galinda spoke up. "Do you feel like sometimes Elphie should just do something for you because she loves you?" She cleared her throat and muttered. "Instead of complaining about every little thing."

"A little, I guess." Fiyero admitted.

"Excuse me!" Elphaba demanded. "I'm doing all of this for you!"

"No!" Fiyero responded. "You told me you wanted an I'll-do-anything favour!"

"It's the least you could do for me!" She exclaimed.

"I detect some tension here." Galinda threw out. "Let's start from the beginning. Elphie how do you feel?"

"Like he's an insensitive jerk who uses me for his own advancement!" Elphaba burst out.

"And Fiyero how do you feel?" Avaric asked.

"That she should do something because she loves me and not complain about every little thing!" Fiyero blurted.

"We'll leave you two to yourselves now." Galinda said sweetly and pulled Avaric into the table furthest from Fiyero and Elphaba's, watching them intently.

"I'm great at lip reading." Avaric offered. "Fiyero's saying something about uhhh...you're such a protractor? Okay never mind. Now Elphie's saying something about obliterating her fonts. Wait..."

"Why would Elphie say something about her fonts? Her laptop is the same as mine." Galinda said bewilderedly. "And what's a protractor?"

"Wow." Avaric commented, watching Fiyero and Elphaba. "They bounce back fast."

"What?" Galinda asked irritably, swivelling around to see them. "But- how?" She threw up her hands.

Avaric snickered. "It looks like they're eating each other's faces."

Galinda slapped his hand. "This isn't funny!"

"I guess they're used to arguing?" He replied uncertainly. "That can't be healthy. Maybe they really do need a therapist."

Dramatically, Galinda rose from her chair. "Well I am Galinda Upland and I DO NOT go down without a fight! No matter how incorrigible my opponents are!"

Taken aback, Avaric blurted out. "That was the most intelligent thing I've ever heard leave your mouth."

* * *

><p>Around seven the next morning, Fiyero and Avaric were woken up by their phones flashing and ringing wildly.<p>

Avaric rolled over and checked the time. "Uh, I was planning on being twenty minutes late for class, but no." He picked up the phone and held it against his ear. "Hello. Yeah. Why? Okay never mind. Okay. Fine!" He put the phone down and turned to Fiyero. "Galinda wants me to tell you to answer your _Oz dang mother fudging_ phone."

"It's too early." Fiyero groaned.

Avaric's phone rang again and he answered. "Yes. Fine. I'll tell him. Sweet Oz, take a chill pill." He turned to Fiyero. "Elphie said to answer your phone."

"Screw that." Fiyero rolled over again.

"She said if you don't answer, by the time she's through with you, you won't be able to walk." Avaric looked at him seriously. "I believe her."

Fiyero picked up his phone and pressed the speaker button. Galinda's hysterical voice exploded from the device and he dropped it. "FIYERO TIGGULAR WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU COME DOWN TO OUR DORM RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm not allowed to come this early." Fiyero said happily. "I'll get in trouble."

Elphaba's voice sounded from the background. "Tell him he's in trouble anyway."

"Elphie says you're in trouble anyway." Galinda sneered.

"Just go." Avaric told him, tossing a pillow in his direction.

"Is that Avaric?" Galinda's voice said excitedly. "He's welcome to come."

"Why can't Avaric just go?" Fiyero groaned.

"Elphie says get your Winkie butt down here...or else." Then Galinda added. "And Avaric hurry up!" She hung up and the dial tone sounded through the room.

Avaric pushed himself up from his bed. "I swear we're the girls in these relationships."

* * *

><p>They didn't bother knocking and strolled right into the room. "Elphie why are you on Galinda's side of the room?" Avaric asked. However, the face that looked up at them was not Elphaba's, but Galinda's. Avaric gasped because she was not the pale blonde he knew, she was a green blonde.<p>

"Look at me! I'm hideous!" She screeched.

"Well that's a bit rude, don't you think?" Said Elphaba, walking out of the washroom, an even darker shade of green than usual.

"What illness did you two get?" Avaric asked in disbelief.

"We met Fiyero, that's the illness we got!" Galinda shrieked.

"_Someone's_ been screwing around in our washroom." Elphaba explained.

"But it was Galinda's shampoo!" Fiyero blurted.

Galinda's hands flew to her golden curls. "YOU WERE TRYING TO DYE MY HAIR GREEN!" She shot off the bed and charged at Fiyero. "YOU HORRIBLE PERSON!"

Avaric turned to Elphaba. "I suppose this isn't nearly as bad for you as it is for her."

Elphaba shrugged. "The shade doesn't really matter."

Fiyero pushed Galinda away from him. "Just take a shower, it can't be hard."

"I JUST SPENT TWO HOURS IN THE SHOWER!" She screamed in reply. "WHAT IS THIS AND HOW CAN I GET IT OFF?"

"I just bought it off that creepy old lady who lives outside the gates." Fiyero said.

"Oh her." Elphaba nodded. "She shows up a lot, I mean a lot." Her voice gained a hint of worry. "I think it's a mild form of stalking." But no one was listening because they were watching Galinda examine herself in the mirror.

"I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life." She chanted, poking and prodding her face.

"I don't know whether to be pleased or take this as a giant insult." Elphaba commented.

"ELPHIE, HOW DO I HIDE MY FACE FROM THE WORLD?" Galinda exclaimed.

"I dunno, a scarf I guess." Elphaba suggested.

"I HAVE TO GET THIS OFF ME! AND YOU! LOOK AT YOU, YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS!" Galinda yelled.

"Thanks, Galinda." Elphaba said flatly.

"That's it. We're sneaking off campus." Galinda decided.

"Great!" Fiyero said excitedly. "Where are we going?"

"A place that holds the secret wonders of beauty and popularity. A place where they can master the toughest of cases." Galinda pointed to Elphaba nonchalantly.

"We're going to Narnia!" Avaric exclaimed.

"No." Galinda said, looking at him bewilderedly. "We're going to the spa."


	5. Princess Preparation

After a long day of scrubbing and soaking at the spa until the extra green was off, Fiyero suggested that he and Elphaba go buy the copy of Galinda's dress.

"So after you dyed the girl green, you still want to break her heart?" Elphaba asked sarcastically as they walked down the street together, leaving Avaric and Galinda in their massage appointments.

"Precisely. She'll be out to get me even more now." Fiyero answered and then stopped in front of one of the store windows. "That's it, isn't it?"

Elphaba surveyed the dress and nodded. They entered the store and Elphaba started rooting through the selection for her size, finally pulling out the right one.

"Uh, uh, uh. I happen to know you are one size smaller than that." Fiyero said amusedly. "The dress is supposed to be form fitting."

"How rude of you! I happen to have gained weight in the past two weeks!" Elphaba retorted.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Yes, I've noticed you ordering extra dressing on all that salad lately."

Elphaba threw up her hands dramatically and said extremely falsely. "Fine! You got me! I'm pregnant and my baby bump is starting to show!"

He handed her the correct size and steered her toward the nearest fitting room. "Nice try."

"I hide the key to saving the Animals under my dress!" Elphaba tried. "If I can't fit it under and someone finds it and uses it against them the fault is all yours! Could you bear to live with yourself?"

Forcing her in and closing the curtain behind her, Fiyero leaned back on the bench outside the room and replied. "I think I could."

Elphaba stayed in the dressing room for a good fifteen minutes, complaining the whole time and eventually drew the curtain aside.

Fiyero observed her starting from her face and then making his way down to her feet, where his eyes stopped. "You chickened out on the shoes I see."

"Just looking at them makes me trip!" She huffed. "I'm not going to kill myself for you to win prom king!"

"You have to! The dress is not complete without the shoes!" He pulled her onto the bench beside him. "Come on, princess." He pleaded.

Elphaba groaned. "Please, can I be the villain instead?"

"Don't worry that time will come."

"What?" Elphaba asked bewilderedly.

"Nothing." Fiyero got up and grabbed the shoebox, then slipped the strappy shoes over her feet. He offered Elphaba his hands and she pulled herself up, clutching on tightly to his fingers. She wobbled all over the place.

"They hurt." Elphaba whined. "And they're way too high. I value my brain too much to crack it open when I fall over."

"You need to angle your feet more." Fiyero offered. "...not that I would know."

Elphaba took the advice and stood up a little straighter. "How'd you learn that?" She asked incredulously.

"Oh...my sister." Fiyero answered hesitantly.

"You're an only child!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"You know...around." He said quietly. "Now let's get on with our lives!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it's in two days!" Galinda squealed. As soon as she was de-greenified she had returned back to her normal self. "I'm so excited I can hardly stand still!"<p>

"Since when is standing still a habit of yours?" Avaric said, exiting the fitting room in the red tuxedo they had seen in Fiyero's room.

"What's wrong Avaric?" Galinda asked concernedly.

Avaric didn't answer her.

"Aw, you think Fiyero looks better in the suit than you do!" Galinda said loudly. "It's not true!"

"Nah." Avaric denied half heartedly. "It's just not really my...style."

Galinda giggled. "What style?"

"I have fantastic style!" Avaric countered.

Galinda lit up. "I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA! LET'S HAVE A FASHION SHOW!"

"What?"

"Come on, Av, please." Her eyes looked like a puppy's.

"Okay, as long as I get to try on that cowboy outfit." He pointed to a costume section of the store.

"Deal!" She proceeded to select a fairy costume and various pink outfits from the racks, while Avaric went for the cowboy, astronaut and pirate costumes.

* * *

><p>"It's tomorrow!" Galinda gushed to Elphaba. "I've never been so excited in my life! I'm going to look like a princess!"<p>

"Galinda." Elphaba started. "Don't be disappointed, okay?"

"Don't be jealous!" Galinda shot back.

"I'm not jealous." Elphaba said flatly. "I'm just saying that things might not go as perfectly as you think."

"Because you're boyfriend is out to ruin me!" She shrieked.

"And you haven't been out to sabotage him?" Elphaba asked pointedly.

"Really I never thought you to be the jealous type!" Galinda exclaimed. "I bet you're going to tear apart my dress and lock me in here before the ball! Just like the Little Mermaid!"

"Galinda..."

Galinda cut her off. "Not another word from you, Miss Thropp! The next time we talk I will have a crown sitting upon my head." She waltzed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Just then Elphaba's phone rang and Elphaba was greeted by Fiyero's voice on the other end.

"I'm assuming you don't have your own makeup." He declared.

"No." She answered.

"Is Galinda there?" He asked.

"No." She repeated.

"Then go into her makeup bag and take whatever she has doubles of. Make sure you at least get eyeliner, mascara and some sort of lip gloss." He ordered.

Elphaba laughed. "Once again, it frightens me that you know all of this."

"And when you come to get ready tomorrow make sure you bring her spare curling iron." Fiyero finished.

"I don't know what that is."

"It's the one that looks like a weapon." Fiyero explained.

"This is getting more and more frightening."

"Love you." He said sweetly.

* * *

><p>"It's today!" Galinda squealed.<p>

"Galinda, you can stop saying that, we all know what day it is." Avaric said tiredly.

"Maybe not everyone does!" Galinda retorted. "Maybe someone neglected to tell the lovely people observing our actions right now what day it is. Like an author of sorts!"

"Well, maybe it's wise not to aggravate said author because she can do bad things to us." Avaric replied.

"Oh, what's the worst that can happen?" Galinda said opening her eyes wide and steadily stroking a mascara brush over her eyelashes. "Ouch!" She exclaimed as she accidentally poked herself in the eye.

Avaric swore like a sailor as stubbed his toe painfully against the corner of the bed.

"Whoa Av, you know enough swears to rival Elphie." Galinda said in awe.

"Don't anger the author Galinda." Avaric said through clenched teeth.

Galinda examined herself and Avaric in the full length mirror, wiping a tear from her eye. "Oh, Avaric, you look-"

Avaric puffed out his chest proudly.

"-like you want to compliment me, but we'll save that for the first dance. I already know I'm perfect." She tossed her hair and practiced her smile.

Avaric held out an arm, slightly irritated by her comment. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh no!" Galinda cried. "We have to be fashionably late! I assume Fiyero's going to be about fifteen minutes, so we'll wait twenty."

"So what do we do now?" Avaric said sullenly.

"Now, we wait."

* * *

><p>Fiyero and Elphaba stood in the washroom, staring down at the curling iron plugged into the wall. "I have no idea how to work that thing." Elphaba confided.<p>

"I think you kind of just put it over your hair." He guessed.

"Okay..." Elphaba grimaced, wrapping her fingers around it. "Ah!" She exclaimed. "It's hot!"

Fiyero then wrapped his fingers around it. "You could have warned me!"

"What part of 'ah, it's hot' didn't you understand?" Elphaba retorted, picking it up by the end and holding it against a small strand of hair. "I may be wrong, but nothing's happening."

Taking the strand of hair between his fingers, Fiyero wrapped it around the edge.

They heard a sizzling and Elphaba jumped. "That can't be right!"

"I think I got it!" Fiyero said excitedly. "Pull that trigger thing, yeah that and then wrap your hair around it and hold it for a bit."

Elphaba did as she was told and then pulled the curler away, leaving one long, perfect curl. "You're a genius!"

"Say that again, please."

"Ugh." Elphaba groaned. "You're a genius."

Fiyero sighed contentedly. "I'm putting this moment in our wedding speech, right after I talk about the first time you assaulted me with a book."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You'll have to do the back." She handed him the curling iron and he started wrapping her hair around it.

"You know, this is a great bonding exercise. I'm surprised Galinda hasn't forced you into this before now." Fiyero commented.

"Galinda happens to think my hair is fine on its own." She responded.

"Believe me I do too." Fiyero said lovingly, twirling a curl around his finger. "But this is prom."

Elphaba glared at him through the mirror. "Were you one of those kids whose parents got the gender wrong and bought all pink baby merchandise?"

"Were you one of those kids whose parents put on the _Aliens Walk Among Us_ show?" He challenged.

"Well played, Tiggular." She conceded. "Almost done back there?"

"Just about." Fiyero answered.

"So then just the makeup and we're done?" She said hopefully.

"Well we have to be fashionably late." Fiyero said obviously. "I'm assuming Galinda's going to be fifteen minutes late, so we'll go twenty."


	6. And the Winner is

**I'm posting two chapters so I can finish this story becuzzzzzz I'm going to Disneyland! Hooray!**

* * *

><p>"This is it!" Galinda said nervously, bouncing up and down on her heels. She linked her arm with Avaric's and pushed open the door. Stepping onto the top step of the Shiz auditorium, Galinda threw out her arms dramatically, showing off her dress and exclaimed. "YOU ARE NOW FREE TO WORSHIP ME!" But all eyes were drawn to two figures standing at the opposite entrance. Galinda traced their path and looked up at the two figures, in identical outfits to hers and Avaric's. "SHE IS <em>NOT<em> WEARING THE SAME DRESS AS ME!" She shrieked. "TELL ME SHE ISN'T!"

"Um." Avaric started. "Elphaba is not standing across from us drawing more attention than you are in the same dress."

Galinda dug her heel into his foot.

"So, what's the plan boss?" Avaric asked, wincing in pain.

"We get down there and start making rounds before they do." Galinda ordered, putting on her smile again and pulling Avaric down the stairs. They pushed through the crowd, greeting people at random, repeating "vote for Galindavric" over and over until they came face to face with Fiyero and Elphaba in the middle.

"Hey you two." Galinda said sweetly, and then turned to Elphaba. "Elphie, that's a lovely shade of complete and utter betrayal you're wearing tonight!"

"And what a nice suit you have there, Avaric!" Fiyero exclaimed. "Although it seems a little repetitive."

Boq came up behind them, wheeling Nessa along with him. "We all just want to have a good time here, no competition." He tried.

"Yeah!" Nessa said happily. "We're all friends here!"

"Don't worry, darling." Galinda said through clenched teeth. "We're all friends indeed." She turned to face the crowd. "And now...WE PROM!"

A student stepped on to the stage in front. "The polls for prom king and queen are now open for the next hour." He turned up the music and left the podium.

"Come on." Fiyero said urgently. "We have to get there before Galinda and Avaric."

When they reached the tight boxes set up in the brightly lit hallway, they were too late and Galinda and Avaric were already casting their ballots and posing for pictures like politicians.

"...think they're so good." Fiyero muttered.

"Don't be jealous of Avaric." But Fiyero didn't answer Elphaba. "Sweet Oz, you're jealous of Galinda aren't you?" She squeezed his hand. "You worked so hard for this, just enjoy yourself."

Fiyero grimaced as the gathering crowd applauded Galinda and muttered under his breath. "Hate. World. Revenge. Soon. Urge to sabotage. Rising."

Galinda and Avaric exited the hall and everyone turned to Fiyero and Elphaba expectantly. They walked up and cast their ballots before returning to the dark, crowded auditorium. Everywhere Lurlinemas lights hung as decoration and there was the typical punch table along the side.

Elphaba watched the lonely people along the side, trying to blend in with the walls. "Look at them; no one's even talking to them!"

"Come on!" Fiyero pulled her. "We've got to mingle!"

"That's like twenty votes, if you just let me keep them a bit of company!" She argued. "One of them is my sister!"

"She's got Boq, she's fine!" He defended.

"Don't be a jerk just because Galinda got a bit ahead of you!" Elphaba pulled away from him.

"I'm not being a jerk, I'm winning!"

"Well if you're winning, let me go!" She yelled over the music.

"Trouble in paradise?" Avaric called cheerfully, gliding his way over to them.

"Not at all." Fiyero rushed, sliding an arm around Elphaba's waist.

"Fiyero's being an insensitive jerk, who won't let me talk to the wallflowers." Elphaba said honestly.

"I'll come." Avaric suggested happily. "I think Boq needs some advice on hats." He nudged Galinda.

"Sure." Galinda agreed. "I'd like to have this dance with Fiyero." She took Fiyero's hand and led him deeper into the crowd. "Consider yourself toast, Tiggular. Warm, buttery toast."

Fiyero grinned. "I'm just that delicious, aren't I?"

Galinda scoffed. "We've made rounds like three times and you?"

"We argued." Fiyero admitted.

Throwing her head back in laughter, Galinda exclaimed. "That's what you get for challenging the prom queen!"

Another student turned down the music and announced there were twenty minutes to cast their vote.

"Twenty minutes and not one greeting to one student." Galinda reprimanded. "Looks like your girlfriend's dedication to the underdogs is ruining your _pull."_

"Doesn't it bother you that your boyfriend would rather chat up Biq about out-of-date hats?"

"He's saving the perfect song for me!" Galinda screamed.

"In that case you'll be doing the Chicken Dance." Fiyero joked.

"And you're stupid if you think Elphie's gonna dance with you at all!" Galinda teased, flailing her arms around to the beat.

"POLLS ARE NOW CLOSING FOR PROM MONARCHY! LAST CHANCE TO VOTE!" Echoed through the auditorium.

Elphaba and Avaric approached Galinda and Fiyero. "Wow I can feel the tension." Avaric commented, taking Galinda's hand.

"What were you two talking about?" Elphaba asked.

"How excited we are to see who's going to win." Fiyero answered.

A student with a big bow tie and thick glasses stepped onto the stage and cleared his throat loudly, trying to get everyone's attention, but to no avail.

"QUIET!" Galinda screamed at the top of her lungs. "THEY'RE ANNOUNCING WINNERS!"

The room went silent immediately.

"I am pleased to announce that the next Shiz University prom king and queen are..." The student trailed off into an unbearable silence.

"JUST ANNOUNCE IT ALREADY!"

Everyone looked at Galinda, who looked at the ceiling innocently.

"The next Shiz University prom king and queen are...BIQ- I MEAN BOQ MUNCHKIN AND NESSAROSE THROPP!"

Galinda and Fiyero's jaws dropped in a speechless, angry silence. Both were turning slightly red and clenching their fists. A tear fled Galinda's eye and Fiyero whimpered.

The crowns were set on Boq and Nessa's heads and when offered the microphone, Boq took it and shouted. "EAT YOUR HEART OUT FIYERABA!"

"AND GALINDAVRIC!" Nessa added with a laugh. Boq wheeled her away and they were swarmed by everyone, leaving Galinda, Avaric, Fiyero and Elphaba standing in the back of the room alone.


	7. Frenemies to Friends For Now

"We...we lost?" Galinda said disbelievingly. "That's it I'm leaving."

"Shocker." Avaric said.

"I didn't see that one coming at all." Elphaba agreed.

"Look at her." Galinda cried. "Letting normal people try on my crown."

Fiyero said nothing, but held out his hands longingly.

"Let's just let it go. I think Nessa and Boq deserve it." Elphaba admitted.

"But they don't even have a pronounceable couple name!" Galinda said angrily. "That crown is mine. I'm going to get it." She stalked off, but Avaric grabbed her arm, holding her back and she yelled. "I DESERVE IT!"

"Forget this. Galinda and I are getting our crowns." Fiyero said. "See you two later."

"Hold on a minute." Elphaba commanded, stepping in front of him. "I did not burn my hair until it curled and poke myself in the eye with eyeliner until I was seeing black just for you to walk off like a baby!"

"Elphaba's right." Avaric agreed. "We should enjoy this! Who knows when the next we get into a competition will be?"

Elphaba held her hand out to Galinda. "If it means anything, you were a very worthy opponent."

Galinda's eyes softened and she pulled Elphaba into a tight hug. "Oh Elphie, you look great in my dress, but who did your hair?"

"That would be me." Fiyero said pleasantly, giving Avaric a good natured pat on the back.

"I guess I just wanted to be remembered in the school." Galinda admitted.

"We'll be remembered for other reasons." Avaric replied.

"Like I'm a fantastic hair stylist, designer and makeup artist." Fiyero said proudly.

Elphaba grinned. "And I'm the green girl who freaked out on everyone the first day school, then freaked out at the history class, then freaked out at the Winkie prince, then freaked out at the OzDust, then freaked out at the history class again..."

"And I'm the prettiest, popularest, funniest, sweetest person this school has ever seen!" Galinda exclaimed happily.

Boq and Nessa approached the four of them timidly, holding up their hands as a white flag. Avaric shook Boq's hand and Elphaba pulled her sister in for a congratulating hug.

Nessa looked at Galinda shyly. "I hope there are no hard feelings. I honestly don't even know where that came from."

"Same here." Boq said to Fiyero.

Galinda blew a kiss at Nessa. "No worries!"

Fiyero nodded approvingly.

"But we had an idea." Nessa continued.

"We figured you wanted to be prom king and queen way more than us." Boq added in.

"So we thought maybe you." She looked at Galinda. "And Fiyero would like to borrow our crowns just for tonight."

"Oh Boq, I could kiss you!" Fiyero exclaimed.

Elphaba looked at Avaric. "He's not just like this around me right? I mean these moments..."

Avaric nodded. "You never quite know what you're going to get."

Galinda dropped a kiss on Nessa's forehead and bent over so Nessa could place the crown on her head, then Boq crowned Fiyero.

"We're going to turn in for the night." Boq said. "See you all tomorrow!"

"Are you sure?" Elphaba asked. "You can stay with us! It'll be fun!"

"I'm sorry." Galinda whispered to Fiyero. "Did Elphie just say a party would be fun?"

Fiyero shook his head. "Surely that was not my Elphaba."

Nessa said goodnight and as Boq pushed her away, Elphaba turned around and surveyed Fiyero. "I change my mind for the favour. I want the crown." She said deviously.

"No, babe, not the crown!" Fiyero cried, as she pulled it off his head and set it on her own.

"I say, Miss Elphaba, you look positively royal!" Galinda exclaimed.

"As do you, Miss Galinda!" Elphaba replied. "Shall we dance?" She held out her arm and they ran into the crowd.

Avaric held out his arm to Fiyero. "Shall we dance?"

Fiyero slapped his arm away. "People are looking."

"So it's okay for you to give girls makeovers, but when your buddy wants to dance- I don't understand you Tiggular." Avaric complained.

"Let's go get some punch." Fiyero said irritably.

"No, honey bunch, I think you should go get me some punch." Avaric whined.

"Shut up." Fiyero said flatly and Avaric followed him to the punch table, where Galinda and Elphaba stood watching them, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Who wants to know what a badass I am?" Avaric announced.

"Oh, what'd you do?" Galinda inquired.

"Let's just say Tenmeadows sneaked into the teachers' lounge and spiked the punch." Avaric said carelessly.

Elphaba looked down at her cup. "This punch isn't spiked."

Avaric waved her away. "I hardly expect you to know what alcohol tastes like."

Forcing a cup into Avaric's hand, Elphaba looked at him pointedly as he tasted it and then tasted it again. "Oh fiddlesticks, what punch did I spike?"

Suddenly Madame Morrible and Doctor Dillamond ran onto the stage. Morrible wore fuzzy pink slippers and Dillamond rocked out on an air guitar.

"Oh crap..." Avaric muttered.

"You know what Dillamond?" Morrible yelled into the microphone. "I've never liked Animals and history is boring!"

Dillamond grabbed the microphone from her and said loudly. "And I've always thought you were a batty old baaaaaa-itch."

The whole group of students laughed as the two teachers made their way out, except for Elphaba who looked horrified.

"Hey guys I've uploaded that to OzTube!" Someone called.

Elphaba put her face in her hands. "They'll never live that down. Avaric look what you did."

"Hey lighten up. Morrible is a batty old baaaaa-itch." Fiyero mocked.

A slower song started to play and Fiyero offered a hand to Elphaba.

Shaking her head, Elphaba refused. "Maybe Galinda wants to take this one for me."

Galinda took Fiyero's hand. As they walked off Elphaba and Avaric overheard Galinda giggle and say. "Hey I just realized, we look like Barbie and Ken. We should have a fashion show soon."

Avaric sighed. "I am so glad this is over."

"Me too." Elphaba agreed.

"It just leaves the election for next year's class president and I'm finished." He said.

Elphaba dug her fingernails into the styrofoam cup in her hand. "You're running for class president?"

Avaric nodded.

"So am I." Elphaba said evenly.

"'Well you can't win. Galinda's my campaign advisor." Avaric replied confidently.

"And Fiyero's mine." She countered.

"It's on, Thropp." Avaric challenged.

"Bring it Tenmeadows." Elphaba retorted. "It only gets more brutal from here."


End file.
